


Now just breathe

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Yummmmmmmy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do look so incredible when you squirm."</p><p>Today's delicious "Fifty Shades of 221B" offering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now just breathe

The hearth fire flickered, casting seductive, dancing shadows across the naked body stretched out on the rug in front of it.

"Comfortable?" Jim whispered in his ear, sliding a warm hand across that expanse of freckled white flesh and delicately pinching a pale nipple.

"Quite so." Mycroft replied, not daring to move.  
He knew that, once Jim Moriarty has placed him into position, he must not move for anything.

Jim climbed across his motionless lover, kneeling between Mycroft's spread thighs, and leant down for a long, dirty kiss. As he slid his tongue into the British Government's mouth, dual groans added to the sound of wood crackling in an otherwise silent room.

Mycroft's cock twitched eagerly against Jim's belly, and Jim pressed his hips down brutally in response.

"Patience, Mycroft." he instructed, raising an eyebrow and wagging a finger at the man who was now panting heavily beneath him.

Jim picked up the riding crop from the side table and slowly, teasingly trailed it across Mycroft's chest and down his length, stopping with two small taps on his tight balls.  
He smiled as precum oozed from the tip and bent down to lick at it, moaning lasciviously.

"You do look so incredible when you squirm." he sighed, raising the crop high as Mycroft closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Now just breathe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy, this one had me fanning myself!
> 
> There's something about Jim Moriarty being all dirrrrty!!


End file.
